Still Life
by Domina01
Summary: “Draco had known, ever since that night long ago that he was loosing himself to her - and that he would do anything to keep her by his side.” Just what does he have to do when faced with an old legend come true?
1. Arrival

Chapter One - Arrival

There was something seriously wrong with Draco Malfoy. He knew it the moment the portkey deposited him, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the two youngest Weasley children on a beach shore in Spain. She shook his head to clear it from the nasty dizzy feel of magical travel.

'Remind me again why were here.' He said trying unsuccessfully to swat away the sand that had swirled onto his black slacks and Italian shoes when they had landed. The Golden Trio rolled their eyes and started down the empty beach, as comfortable with him being there as he was by being there. Only the petite redhead girl turned to him and smiled, wiping the scowl from his lips. If there was something he had learnt in the past months it was the power of Ginny Weasley's smile.

'We needed a brake from headquarters and nowhere in England is safe.' She said, sounding like her mother. He sighed, resigned, wondering for the millionth what had possessed him to seek out the Order of the Phoenix. 'Hermione's aunt has a house here, and since her parents… well, after everything that happened, we thought it'd be good for her to see family.' The littlest Weasley said grabbing the china plate they had used to get here, adjusted the hold on her bag and starting to move down the beach. Draco looked around; endless seas, endless skies, and endless beach surrounded him, behind him a wall of sheer stone at least a thousand feet high. Not promising. Not promising at all.

'Aren't you coming?' she said, already a good distance away, stopping to wait for him. Draco grabbed his own bag and jogged to catch up with her. The weather was unbearably hot and he was grateful that Mrs. Weasley had made them go shopping for beach clothes, and annoyed that he hadn't thought to wear them. He and Ginny didn't speed up, figuring that as long as they could see the Golden Trio they would be able to follow. They walked by the beach for half an hour then came to a set of stairs carved into the stone. The trio waited from them at the bottom. It took them twenty minutes of climbing. They had to stop three times because Hermione was out of breath. He was surprised at the littlest Weasley, because she seemed to be enjoying herself. She hadn't even broken a sweat, which annoyed Draco to no end.

'And now I remember why I never go to the beach here.' Granger said panting as they reached the top. Potter and Weasley smiled at her encouragingly, and Draco was glad to see that there was some colour in her cheeks, glad that the ghosts that haunted her had not followed her here.

'It's beautiful.' Ginny said, the sparkle in her eye doing strange things to Draco's insides. Yep, definitely something wrong with him. He wasn't sure what had happened in the months they had been imprisoned together in Grimauld Place, but something had definitely changed. He had to agree with her, but for different reasons. The view of the sea was impressive, and the town would look charming enough in a magazine, but it was not beautiful in Draco's eyes. Draco had travelled, and had seen his fair share of the world. Beautiful was the Basilica of Saint Sophia in Turkey, a view of the frozen peak tops of the Alps when you were standing in spring in Tuscany, New York lit up at night, Oxford when it wasn't raining, Hogwarts –specially in winter-, and little Ginny Weasley. If the town and the sea were beautiful, it was because the little vixen was in the picture. He sighed again dejectedly, wondering if there had been something in the water at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

(

Ginny sat in the back porch staring off into the horizon, her hands on the railing. Draco slid the glass doors open and stepped out closing them behind him.

'Feeling as left out as I do?' he asked, standing beside her. She smiled a little.

'Why do you think I refused to come unless you came with me? As much as I love them, Ron, Hermione and Harry can be a bit…'

'Self-centred? Overbearing? Outright annoying?' he said with a smirk. 'I don't know how you stand it. Half the time I want to wring their necks. The other half I want to beat some sense into their thick heads.' Ginny turned to look at him.

'It used to bother me. But besides the fact that I'm used to it, I keep better company now.' she said her eyes sparkling and appealing to flattery. He frowned.

'So, what do you want from me?' he asked eyeing her suspiciously. She slapped her hand over hear heart dramatically.

'Draco Malfoy, why in the world would you think that I want anything from you?' she said feigning an indignant look. He smirked. 'All right fine… I'm bored. Let's go exploring. There has got to be something interesting in this God forsaken town.' Draco rolled his eyes at her.

'It's almost sun set. Why don't we hold off the exploring for tomorrow and go play cards inside?' they both winced. 'Ok, so how about we play cards here.' He said gesturing towards a low table and armchairs.

'Better than going back inside,' she said with a shrug. Draco transformed an ashtray into a deck of cards. When they'd gotten here, there had been an extremely tearful welcome, where Hermione and her aunt had both sobbed for over twenty minutes holding each other while the other four stood uncomfortably in the background. After weepy introductions had been made, the boys and Ginny had been sent to inspect how their luggage had been distributed in the three rooms, while Hermione stayed with her aunt. They had taken over the kitchen to catch up. As it turned out, Ginny had been rooming with Harry, Draco with Hermione and Ron on his own, no one had been comfortable with this. Both girls had been put in the biggest room with the sea view. Then Ginny, Draco and Harry ganged up on Ron and kicked him out of the smallest room, giving it to Draco.

'Don't know why _he_ gets his own room.' Ron had muttered darkly. Before Draco could think of a snippy remark, Ginny had whirled from her doorway and glared at her brother.

'Would _you_ rather share with him, dear brother?' It wasn't _what_ she said but rather how, that had him swallowing hard in order not to take a step back. It still amazed him, that with her size and gender she had so much power. Ron had backed down without a fight, knowing his sisters tone. She had turned, given Draco a smile and cheerfully slammed the door behind her. That smile that she seemed to save just for him had been the only thing that had prevented him from taking offence.

They played cards until midnight. Ron and Harry joining them at some point, leaving them as the clock struck twelve. Ginny and Draco abandoned the card game but stayed on the porch watching the stars. When he saw her head nodding, he stood.

'Come on, Red. Time for bed.'

'I've told you not…' she was interrupted by a yawn. 'Not to call me that.' She said getting up and almost walking into the table. Draco laughed softly.

'Come on.' He said steering her by the elbow. He left her at her door with a soft goodnight and continued down the hall to his room.

'Draco?' she said the door open before her, her head resting against the doorframe.

'Hmm?' he said, looking over his shoulder, his hand on the doorknob.

'I'm glad you're here.' Then she went into her room and closed the door softly. Draco smiled.

_I'm glad I'm here too, Little One_. He thought, closing the door behind him.


	2. Myth

Chapter Two - Myth

Ginny woke in a good mood. She got dressed quietly and tiptoed out of the room she was now sharing with Hermione. The older girl was still asleep, which was odd because she was always up before Ginny. But Ginny understood she needed to rest, after all she had had quite the emotionally exhausting day the day before. She pressed her ear to her brother's room and heard the soft snoring that indicated Ron was still in bed. Then she went to Draco's room. She opened the door quietly and peaked in. Draco was still sleeping, his bare chest only half hidden by the covers.

She stood by the door, wondering what had shifted the stars and made her become friends – good, if not best friends - with Draco Malfoy. Ginny sighed softly and made her way to him. Now, without his searching eyes staring right into her, she allowed herself to admire him, and in the quiet admit what she had not allowed herself to contemplate before. _God, he's handsome_, she thought with a shiver, and even in her thoughts it sounded tender. Because somewhere in the months that they had been trapped in Grimauld Place with no where to go and no one to turn to, she had found herself going back to him. She sat by him on the bed and gently traced her fingers over his cheek. When her fingertips brushed his lips she pulled back abruptly, her cheeks flushing. He looked so peaceful; none of the ghost that she knew usually haunted him in his soft smile. She figured he was having a nice dream, and that almost made her reconsidered waking him. Almost. Sliding back into her mask of friendship she shook his shoulder gently.

'Wake up, sleepyhead. The sun is out and we are wasting daylight!' she said in a singsong. There was no reply at first. Then he groaned.

'Go away' he grumbled turning over.

'Get up, Mr. Malfoy. It's a beautiful day and we've lots to accomplish.' His only reply was to burry his face in a pillow. Ginny grinned. She slid the pillow from under his head and swatted him. Draco opened his eyes and mouth to give her a piece of his mind angrily and was rewarded by a splash of water. He coughed the water out, choking.

'What was _that_ for?' he said indignantly when he'd caught his breath. She was about to fall of the bed laughing. Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over him and onto the other side of the bed, against the wall.

'You wouldn't get up' she said innocently, drying laughter tears form her cheeks. He glared at her. 'You said we'd go exploring.' She reminded him, making herself comfortable in his bed. Draco lay down again, so they were shoulder to shoulder. 'But, on second thought,' she said yawning.

'Oh, no you don't' Draco said poking her bare shoulder. 'Now, I'm wet and cold and by all that I hold dear, you're not falling asleep on my bed.'

'Why not?' she said stealing back the pillow and closing her eyes. 'I've done it before.'

'Yes,' he said tightly. 'And may I remind you how _that_ particular incident turned out.' She smiled, her eyes still closed.

'Go on, get changed and we'll go find somewhere to have breakfast.'

(

They found a small café on the town's square and had breakfast. There was no real way of getting lost, because there weren't more than a hundred houses in the town and the streets ended either at the town square or overlooking the sea. When they were done with their fresh jam and toast, Ginny manipulated Draco into walking down Paseo del Mar, the street parallel to the ocean. There were colourful houses on the other side of the street to their right, and waists high stonewall between them and the edge of the cliff. They walked leisurely, enjoying the feel of the sun, and talking lightly.

Ginny's skirt floated around her knees in the breeze that kept the heat at bay. The same breeze teased her hair, and made him want to run his fingers through it. She huffed, clearly annoyed and not noticing his marvel, and pulled the hair tie from her wrist. He was about to protest when they caught the sound of music coming from one of the windows.

'May I have this dance?' Draco said offering his hand. Her annoying hair forgotten, she took his hand and he twirled her around expertly, still moving down the street. They danced long after they were out of earshot of the music, laughing. It still surprised him how easy it came to be spontaneous with her. Ginny would suddenly take off and run away from him, telling him between piles of laughter that she was too dizzy to keep going, but taking his hands as soon as he was within reach and starting their merry routine again. It was in one of these escapades that she stopped short.

Draco had been right on her heels, about to grab her around the waist and kiss her silly, with how giddy he was but with her sudden stop, he ran straight into her. They both tumbled over, Draco breaking most of the fall with his hands.

'Are you alright?' she asked softly a little dazzled.

'Yeah. Fine.' He replied with a sheepish smile. 'Sorry about that.'

'My fault entirely.'

'Why'd you stop?' he asked, getting up. He offered his hand to pull her to her feet but she gasped.

'You're hurt.' He looked down at the scrapes from the rough stone sidewalk on his palm. As soon as he saw it, his palm started to sting. Ginny got to her feet and pressed a hankie firmly to the wound, making him wince. She tied the piece of cloth around his hand firmly. 'It'll do until we get back to the house.' She said looking up at him with a small smile, still holding his hand between hers.

'Why don't you just fix it with magic?' she rolled her eyes.

'Because, not only is this a completely muggle town, but we're supposed to be in hiding and the more magic we use, the easier it'll be to track us down. Hence why mother told us not to use magic unless it was an emergency. You wont bleed to death from that.' She said mater of factly, dropping his hand.

'Why'd you stop?' he asked again. She turned back to what had caught her attention. The wall veered sharply left in a half circle of about twenty feet deep at its widest point. At the point the wall was the farthest from the street, stood an old lady lying flowers on the wall. On the other side of the wall lay a slab of rough white stone. The woman smiled tenderly as she spread the flowers. Ginny approached her slowly, before Draco could protest. With an annoyed sigh he followed her.

'What are they?' she asked the old lady picking up one of the red and yellow flowers. The woman seemed startled by her presence.

'Santa Maria' she breathed when she noticed her and Draco, her hand flying to her heart. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Ginny wanted to smack him.

'What are they?' she asked the old lady again, drawing the attention back to her.

'Spanish Rose' she said in a heavily accented English.

'Who are they for?'

'Ana' the woman answered, turning back to the horizon and smiling tenderly. Ginny looked at Draco and shrugged, looking as confused as he felt.

'Who's Ana?' he asked, his hand resting gently on Ginny's shoulder. The woman pointed straight out.

'I'm so confused.' Ginny said softly.

'No, no confuse.' She said turning back to them, watching them with a small smile. 'I tell you story, yes?'

'Alright.'

'But first, you look and tell me what you see.' She said pointing out again.

'The sea' Ginny said.

'And the sky' Draco added.

'No. No. Look... ah, in front. Look at Lady.' She told them, her accent heavier than before. They both turned their eyes from the view and looked back at her. 'Not I!' she said with a laugh. 'The Lady, in the, ah, earth. Lady in earth.' She said pointing again.

'I think she means the stone, Draco.' Ginny said. His hand had slid to the spot between her shoulder blades when she leaned in to take a look at the stone, and he could feel her heart beating beneath his fingertips. They stared at the stone. She gasped, at the same time he blinked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

'It's a _statue_.' He said breathlessly.

'No Statue. Ana.' The old maid cut in.

'Look at her hair' he said shaking his head.

'Her hair!' Ginny said, turning to him. 'Did you see her hands? Her face? It's… oh, wow.' She was right. Standing, he'd only been able to see thee back of the stone girl, the dress rippling in the wind, her hair. Leaning in, he could only just make out her profile, her sad lips and pretty nose, the empty eyes, her hands pressed together in prayer or plea. It looked like any moment she would turn to them and smile, except that she couldn't afford to look away, because there was something she was waiting for and she could not miss it.

'What's your name?' Ginny asked, drawing him back from the stone. He turned back to her to find her arranging flowers.

'Carolina Gutierrez' she answered. 'You?'

'Ginny.' She answered smiling. 'That's my friend Draco.' He smiled as Carolina's gaze fell on him again. She smiled back.

'Mrs. Gutierrez…' Ginny said trying to sound the last name and making Draco smile. She waved Ginny off.

'Carolina, please.'

'What's the story?' Both girls worked in silence for a while, Draco watching them. It looked like they did this together often.

'Long time before, Ana and Miguel was sweethearts.' Carolina said. 'They was children together. In teaching, yes?'

'You mean they went to school together' Draco said softly.

'School. Yes.' She pulled the thorns from one of the roses absentmindedly. 'Just one school in, ah, pueblo' she said gesturing towards the village. Draco and Ginny nodded. 'Ana's father 'ad money. Miguel is fisher-boy. The pueblo didn't want, but they married.' They took a couple of steps and picked more roses from a basket at their feet. Draco moved with them. He stood staring at the stone-girl, absentmindedly, his hand found Ginny's back again. She looked up at him and smiled.

'They was happy,' Carolina said, her tone dreamy. 'He fish early out with sun. She wait, every sun. Ana is beautiful. Water love Ana. No want Miguel' Ginny shook her head.

'What does that mean?' Carolina looked at Draco expectantly.

'I think… I think she's trying to say that the sea fell in love with her and was jealous of Miguel.'

'Sea, yes, love Ana. Yes. Time, Miguel fish, Si? Sea no let come back to Ana. Ana wait, wait, wait. Turn to earth, stone. Siempre wait.'

'Oh, how romantic!' Ginny said her hand over her heart.

'It's a good folk tale' he told her with a small smile.

'No tale!' Carolina said indignantly. 'True.' They smiled at her.

'Of course it is.' She took one of the roses and broke the stem short then she put it in Ginny's hair.

'Thank you'

'Out you,' Carolina said affectionately squeezing her shoulder. 'Tomorrow, yes?'

'We'll come back tomorrow.' Ginny promised. She tucked her hand in Draco's elbow and waved at Carolina one last time. 'I knew there _had_ to be something interesting in this town.'

'You do know it's just a legend, right?' he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

'Yes, of course' but he didn't believe her for one minute.

(


	3. Beach Baby

Chapter Three - Beach Baby

The next morning Ginny sat on the wall, staring at the statue of Ana intently. The flowers were gone and there was no sign of Carolina Gutierrez. Draco, his elbows resting on the rough stone, stood beside her. Although Carolina had been a no-show, Ginny had insisted on waiting. So they waited. For over an hour.

'Your brother is not going to be happy with us.' He said finally.

'I suppose we really should go back.' She said uncertainly. Harry and Ron had yelled at them for going off on their own, Hermione had anxiously told them they could have at least left a note. Ginny sighed and turned away from the stone girl. Draco held out his hand to help her down. 'It's just… there's something about it… about _her_. Doesn't the story sound a tad bit magical to you?' Draco shrugged.

'I really do think it's only a folk tale, G.' He said, placing his hand on the back of her neck, steadily guiding her back to the house.

(

'I don't want to go look at old churches, Ron. Hermione, Harry and you can go.'

'And leave you here alone? I think not.'

'I won't be alone. Draco will keep me company. We'll go to the beach.' She said defiantly.

'Staying with Draco Malfoy is worse than staying alone!' Ron said angrily, on the verge of yelling. Ginny went very still.

'Gin, be reasonable.' Hermione said coming to stand behind her and squeezing her shoulder.

'It'll be fun.' Harry added coming inside from the porch. Ginny glared at him too.

'I said I wont go and I meant it. You guys go and have your fun and let me stay here and have mine.' She said standing from the couch and taking the stairs two at a time. She walked into Draco's room without knocking, and went to his window to watch her brother and his two best friends leave the house with a smile.

'They've gone I presume.' Draco said closing a book and putting it on his nightstand. He had flat out refused to go exploring the old ruins on the outskirts of the city earlier saying something along the lines of dust and sun not being for him. He tucked his hands behind his head. Ginny nodded, watching him stretch luxuriously out of the corner of her eye.

'Which is just as well, because we, my friend, are going to the beach.' Draco arched an eyebrow. She turned to him with a mischievous smile.

'Sorry, I don't do beaches. Remember what I told them? Dust and sun are not for me.'

'Get up, we're going to the beach.' She commanded imperiously.

'Who died and made you my mother?' he said testily. She glared.

'I refuse to stay bored in here. Now, you can either come with me, or I can go on my own and find some hot Spanish guy to entertain me. Your choice, I'll be leaving in fifteen.' She said briskly walking to the door and closing it behind her before he could inform her just what he thought of her going off with some unknown Spaniard.

'Bloody wench.' He said under his breath and got up to change.

Ginny waited for him in the parlour. Draco nearly took a step back when he saw her. She was wearing a pair of white shorts that showed off her well-toned legs nicely and a green see-through camisole. He could make out every inch of skin that was not covered by her black bikini top. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and besides a small bag with towels in it she held a straw hat with matching green ribbon woven through it. She was quite the sight.

'So you did decide to come.' She said with triumphant smile. She lifted a small cooler that had been by her feet.

'Why don't you just levitate it?' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'We talked about it. As little magic as possible.' He rolled his eyes and took it from her. As soon as they walked out she placed the hat firmly on her head and smiled. Ginny watched with an amused smile as Draco pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them up his nose. He wore the dark blue Bermuda shorts and white tee with the same grace as a thousand-galleon suit, and by God he looked good in them.

They made good time to the beach, deciding at the bottom that they didn't want to wonder far from the stairs. They set up in the shadow of the wall. Ginny dropped her hat slid out of her cami and shorts and was halfway down the beach before he had a say. Too busy staring at her he was startled when she turned back to him.

'Aren't you coming?' she called loudly.

'No way. This is as close to the water as you will get me.'

'Fine.' She said waving him off. Without another backward glance she stepped into the water and shrieked. 'Draco, it's cold!' He smirked at her from the shade. There were only about twenty feet between her and the rock wall where he leaned.

'I wasn't the one who wanted to come.' She turned to send a glare in his direction and promptly walked into the water. Five or six steps in, the crystal clear water came up to her shoulders. She dipped her head. The sea was as flat as a plate.

'Come on, Draco, the water is wonderful.'

'You just said yourself it was cold.' She floated, her arms outstretched.

'It's like heaven.' The sun glinted in her hair.

'Gin, don't go that far.' He said watching the current slowly pull her out.

'Nonsense.' She said and dipped her head again. Draco counted ten, then twenty seconds. He pushed off from the wall. Her head and arms came out flying everywhere. He could hear her shrieks. He flung his tee over his head and ran for the water, loosing glasses and shoes somewhere along the way. By the time he got to her side and pulled her up, he discovered that her shrieks had been laughter. Still holding on to her firmly he glared.

'You… should have seen…' taking advantage of his grip around her waist he dunked her under water. Then pulled her up. Ginny coughed and spluttered, trying to regain her breath.

'That was hilarious.' She said leaning back to float, Draco's arm still holding her around the waist. She closed her eyes against the glaring sun.

'Next time, I'll let you drown.'

'You wouldn't.' she said, missing his soft smile. He pulled her closer to the shore. Ginny remained floating, a content smile on her lips. When he was satisfied with the distance, he put his hand on her stomach and pressed down. Caught of guard, she only managed half a shriek before water closed in around her head for the second time. What ensued was a water battle of epic proportions.

(

Finally exhausted and breathing hard, they fell to the sand and let the sun dry them. Draco tilted his head to look at her. Ginny had draped her arm over her eyes. He could see the outline of her ribs and hipbone, and it took most of his self-control not to turn over and kiss her. He shook his head, trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that had him wanting to kiss the youngest Weasley more often than not.

'You're horrible' she said finally catching her breath. 'Trying to drown me and all… Me! A poor defenceless girl.'

'I wouldn't say defenceless.' He said looking up at the sky and rubbing his shoulder, where she had bit him. Hard.

'Abusive prat.' She said lightly.

'Annoying minx' was his weak comeback. A while later, she sat up and freed her hair.

'We should eat and get going.' She said softly. Draco didn't answer. She poked him in the ribs. He still wouldn't move, but by his sly smile she gathered he was ignoring her. She poked him again. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her so she was lying perpendicular to him, her head on his stomach.

'Listen' he whispered. Draco buried his hand in her hair. She closed her eyes; there was nothing but the soft sound of the lazy waves and Draco's steady heartbeat. They fell asleep.

(

'Weasley is going to kill me.' Was all Draco had to say to get Ginny to open her eyes. The sun was setting and clearly, it would be dark by the time they got home. She sat up and was about to rub her eyes when she discovered her sand covered hands. Draco sat up behind her.

'Not if he gets to me first. But Harry and Hermione might do you in.' she said with a yawn.

'I blame you.'

'I suppose I deserve it.' She said getting up. She went to the edge of the water and rinsed her hands. Then she went back to their things and towelled the rest of it off. Draco followed her lead and made to get dressed. Ginny took a look at his stomach and burst out laughing.

'What?' he asked looking down. He frowned.

'Well you've definitively got a tan.' She said lying back on her towel and looking at him from under her lashes. There was a half moon of pale skin on his stomach where her head had been; the rest was a slight golden colour. His stomach took the moment to announce it was empty.

'Should we eat or should we go?' he asked.

'We're already late. Fifteen minutes more wont kill them.' Ginny said with a shrug.

'Fascinating as staying here with you sounds, we can't take the stairs in the dark.' Ginny bit her lip.

'So let's get home, I can make some pasta.'

'Fair enough. But I'm warning you, I'm no Gryffindor, I will use you as a shield.'

'I've been warned. I'm not afraid of my brother, and I did leave a note for them not to worry.'

(

'…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, YOU WEREN'T!' Ron yelled. He'd been at it for ten minutes now; Ginny had the decency to look sorry, Draco was glad the rant hadn't turned on him… yet.

'We were worried,' Hermione said silencing Ron with a look that clearly said let-me-handle-it.

'I left a note. You knew where we were.' Ginny said angrily.

'What _I _don't understand is why on earth you would kick and scream not to go exploring with _us_ but spent the whole afternoon with _him_ at the beach.' Harry said not looking at her but at Draco. Ginny caught Draco's eye and smiled.

'But Harry, Draco's so much more entertaining than the three of you.' She said dismissively. There was a sudden silence. Three pairs of eyes trained on her, bewildered. Draco suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. He'd promised himself he'd not get involved unless directly attacked.

'More _entertaining_?' Hermione asked slowly, all three boys looked at her. The other girl was giving Ginny a calculating look. Ginny smirked.

'I could define the word, but I'm sure _you_ know what it means.' Ginny said coldly, her eyes travelling from Hermione to Ron and back. Draco swallowed hard. He could only imagine the things that had gone between them that both girls seemed to know what the other was thinking without speaking. Hermione's calculating look turned defiant, but Ginny's glare left no room for the older girl not to back down.

'But Ginny, we have fun together.' Ron said rather pathetically. Ginny turned a sarcastic smile on him.

'I mean, you're one of _us_, Gin.' Harry backed him up.

'One of _you? _You don't even get it do you?' she said incredulously, shaking her head. Ginny took a deep breath. 'I was never, and never will be one of you. No one will. It took me _years_ of waiting and hoping, but I realized that what you three share, you cant share with me, or anyone else.' Harry was about to cut in but she raised her hands. 'It's ok.' She said firmly. 'Honestly, I think it's great that you three have each other. I do. But you have to understand that it's not comfortable being with the three of you all the time and that I have my own life. I don't love any of you less for it, but it's the way things are. I've accepted it, and I sort of like it this way. You guys have to get over yourselves and _see _that there's a wide world out there full of amazing people that aren't the three of you.' Draco was pleased to see the Golden Trio stunned into silence.

'Now,' Ginny said after giving them a few seconds to absorb what she had said. 'Draco and I are starving. I'm going to take a shower and make dinner. If you care to join us, I'll treat you to my world famous spaghetti.' Without giving them a chance to reply she took the stairs. Draco followed her impressed at how easily she manoeuvred around them.

'Nicely handled, G.' She turned back from her doorway and smiled.

'Had to get out of there before Hermione started interrogating me on what exactly it was we were doing at the beach.'

'I can think of a few answers that would make her blush.' Draco said with a smirk. Ginny giggled.

'You're funny, and I have to make dinner.'

'Can I help?'

'Down in twenty' she said with a smile.


	4. Legend Come True

Chapter Four – Legend come true

'This is starting to become and annoying habit of yours.' Draco said trying to push her off his bed.

'Oh, but if it's so fun.' She said bouncing slightly.

'I've said this every day since we got here two fateful weeks ago and I will say it again in the hopes that perhaps today you will listen…' He said his eyes still closed against the glare that had erupted when she had opened the curtains. 'Go. Away.'

'Look. You can either get up or get up. It's up to you.' There was a blissful minute of silence, then 'Draco…' she whined.

'You do realize I don't do this for just anyone, right?' he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 'But, you, you are so frightfully annoying that…'

'Can we leave the chatter for later and _go _already?' Draco grumbled something under his breath, getting out of bed.

(

'Why do you get up so early anyways?' he asked yawning as they made their way out from a quiet breakfast.

'I'm a morning person. Back at home, if you weren't up early, there was no hot water left for a shower.' She said with a shrug as they settled into their regular rhythm. Ginny had taken to dragging him to morning walks. Sometimes they would only go as far as to see the statue, other times they would walk past it. There were some days she didn't even look in that direction. Today she walked purposely towards it. Instead of walking by or turning back, Ginny approached the statue and sat on the wall.

There was a storm rolling in, the clouds rolling in ominously from the sea. The air smelled of damp, and the soft, cool breeze brought the promise of a wet morning. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco could tell something was bugging Ginny. She was staring at the statue, her brow furrowed.

'There's something…' she started then faltered. Draco sighed. He'd known she didn't believe the tale of the lovers was just a story. He was sure she was getting caught up in fanciful notions. 'I can't say, but there's something about that girl.'

'Gin,' he said softly. 'It's just a story.' She looked at him and sighed.

'I know that, it's just…'

'What?' he pressed.

'Terribly romantic, isn't it?' she said gesturing to the statue with her head. 'I wish…' she stopped her cheeks flushing. Draco smirked.

'Go on, Red.' She rolled her eyes.

'Never mind.' She mumbled looking back at the statue. Draco chuckled. 'We should probably go.' She said looking up at the clouds. 'It looks like the sky's going to fall any moment now.' Draco smiled.

'Nothing so dramatic, Red, but yes, we should in fact get home.' She turned, looked up and down the street and hopped off the wall… on the other side. Draco was halfway out of the half circle before he noticed Ginny wasn't with him.

'Ginny Weasley get back here.' He said, his heart beating wildly. She was making her way cautiously over the rough stone, only a few feet away from Ana. 'Ginny, please.' He said already at the wall. Ginny wasn't listening. Her hand ran over the statue's hair. Ginny gasped.

'Oh' the wind carried her whisper. Only now did he realize how close the statue was to the edge. There was only one foot or so of solid stone between the stone-girl and the drop. Swallowing hard he made his way over the wall.

'Gin,' he said again. 'Please come back.'

'Just a sec.' she said her hand going from Ana's shoulder down her arm. Draco growled and started moving to her, as her dauntless escapade took her closer to the edge. 'Oh' she whispered again, this time as she discovered something. Her hand closed in around a stone hand. She pulled, and he saw her falling backwards. In a heartbeat he reached out for her, pulling her to safety. Hell broke loose. The storm and Draco's temper snapped at once. He took several deep, calming breaths once they were safely on the other side of the wall, trying hard not to strangle her.

'Are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?' he asked, softening his tone when he saw the fear in her eyes. Water dripped down her forehead, but he knew that it was mixed with tears. He took her in his arms, holding her tightly. A sob shook her shoulders.

'I was so scared.' He confessed. His eyes were closed, his forehead pressed against her shoulder.

'I couldn't stop.' She whispered. 'I knew I would fall, I _knew_ it… but Draco I really couldn't get away. It was like…' another sob.

'It's ok. I've got you. I'm here.' He said trying to sound reassuring and still his own heart at the same time.

'There's something else.' Draco released her, but kept his hands on her shoulders. 'Draco, she moved.' Her whisper was fearful.

'What?'

'Ana. She moved.'

'It's just a statue, Gin.'

'No. There's… She moved, because there's no way I could have put this on.' Ginny said opening her shaking hands. Between them lay a gold locket.

(

Draco's hair dripped water onto his forehead as he bent his head to study the locket in her hands. The fact that it was pouring rain had not escaped Ginny; she shivered. The moment his fingers closed in around the locket she felt a shift in the air around them. A golden glow enveloped them. Her breath faltered, the deepest, most enveloping sense of sadness, of loneliness took a hold of her heart and would not let go. She struggled for breath. She clutched at Draco's hands but he seemed to be deep in a struggle of his own. The swirl of feelings threatened to overwhelm her… it was new in most ways, but the general trance was strangely familiar. Like something she had experienced before, but she could quite put her finger on it. The sheer enormity of the feelings overwhelmed her.

Draco dropped the locket, everything stopped. Ginny could have sworn the rain stopped in mid air. Then she blinked. He took a step back. There was an unmeasured fear in his eyes, like nothing she had ever seen before in them. She shivered, this time it had nothing to do with the rain.

'It felt like… like I was drowning.' Draco said with a shudder of his own. 'You should get rid of that thing.' He said quietly. Ginny fumbled with the chain.

'There's no clasp.' She said just as softly.


	5. Dancing in the Moonlight

Chapter Five – Dancing in the moonlight

The next day found Draco in bed at noon. He opened his eyes, stifling a yawn. He frowned when he noticed the time, and wondered why Ginny hadn't woken him. He decided on going to find her first and changing later. He went into her room without knocking. Ginny was sitting on the windowsill, her head against the glass. Her nose was red, her skin pale and she had bags under her eyes.

'They've gone.' She said slowly. 'I convinced Hermione I had a head cold, from the rain yesterday.' She said, by her tone, he could see that it was only partially true.

'You look like you didn't sleep a wink.' He said approaching her slowly. He hadn't been able to look at her in the eye since the incident with the locket.

'That's because I didn't.' she said finally turning away from the window. 'I couldn't sleep. I kept dreaming I was the statue… I couldn't move, all I could do was look and wait and hope. And it was so _much_ pent up emotion… I thought I would crack. And then there's the falling. I'm always falling, slipping with nothing to hold on to…' He saw the tear tracks on her cheeks now. A fresh wave overtook her. Her shoulders shook with repressed sobs. Without thinking about what he was doing, Draco took her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. She cried for the longest time, and Draco felt the tears weren't for herself. He held on as wave after wave after wave of sorrow attacked the girl, whispering comforting words.

'I can't stop.' She whispered in a fright. 'I've tried; I have no reason to be this upset. I don't understand.' She said attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes and pull away from him at the same time. 'But I _can't stop. _It's like… like…' her head dropped, she grabbed a hold of Draco's tee and pulled him to her. Sometime later, he managed to coax her into the bed. Ginny was starting to get frustrated, desperately wanting to stop, and not being able to. It inspired a fresh wave of sobs accompanied by frustrated trashing. Deciding she was going to hurt herself, Draco lay next to her, he held her against his chest. Ginny trashed violently against him, but he only held her tighter.

'I'm here.' He whispered into her ear softly, he loosened his hold slightly. Her face was buried on his shoulder, her hands fisted tightly on his shirt. He kept mumbling comforting words, and gently eased the grip his knees had on her legs, she was breathing hard. Slowly, her grip on his shirt eased and her muscles started to relax. Her head dropped to his shoulder. He kept tracing soft circles against her back. With a last, mournful sigh, her eyes closed completely and her breathing evened out.

Draco took the time to watch her sleep. He pushed her bangs away from her face. He wanted to straighten out the frown that still rumpled her features. He also wanted to wipe away the pain he had seen in her eyes. He was viciously confused. He had know being friends with Ginny would be hard… and yet he couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when it had happed, but the friendship she had offered him months before had sent his heart and mind cart-wheeling. He didn't know what he wanted from her, he didn't know what he had to offer. He did know, however, that he whatever it was that she had done to him, there was no going back.

She was driving him crazy. Her closeness was driving him crazy. Every time he attempted to leave her side, she whimpered in her sleep. Finally, he closed his eyes and allowed the beating of her heart under his fingertips to lull him to sleep. The last thing he remembered thinking was that it would be an awkward awakening.

(

Draco was right, it was an awkward awakening, but not for the reasons he thought. It was a weird sleep, he was acutely aware of Ginny sleeping in his arms, and at the same time he was in a deep slumber from where he couldn't willingly rise. He sighed softly when he sensed her shift. He thought he heard voices, but unconsciousness would not let him figure out who it was. It might have been seconds; it might have been hours later that he opened his eyes to shouting. Which was good, because he'd been having a weird dream about a girl and a boat and the sea.

'Shh, Ron. You'll wake him.' Draco sat up rubbing his eyes.

'Too late.' He said yawning. Ron Weasley stood at the doorway to Ginny's room a calm fury boiling behind his eyes. To their surprise he shoved Hermione through the door, just as Draco sat up.

'You deal with this.' He said in a deadly tone. 'If I so much as lay eyes on _her_ I will kill someone.' Then he left. Hermione smiled at them warily.

'How are you feeling, Gin?' she asked delicately sitting at the edge of the already crowded bed. His weight resting on his palms Draco watched her suspiciously - almost as suspiciously as Ginny.

'Much better, I think.' Ginny said slowly. She sent him a look that clearly said that what had happened stayed between them.

'That's great.' Hermione said, her smile brightening considerably. 'Some tea and you'll be up in no time. Which is great, because I was planning a little escapade tonight.'

'Oh?' Draco said arching and eyebrow.

'Why are you doing this?' Ginny asked shaking her head.

'Because I thought it was time we had some fun... you know, all of us.' She said looking at Draco. Ginny half turned to look back at him. He shrugged. A small smile tugged at his lips when Ginny's shoulder bumped his and stayed there.

'I meant this,' Ginny said gesturing around them. 'Right now.'

'Oh, that. I figure, you were right.' Hermione answered with a sigh. 'Harry and Ron and I… we're… it's… complicated. Anyway, that's no reason to cut you out. I want… I want to be your friend. A real friend… one that has nothing to do with Harry or Ron.' She seemed confused. Ginny pulled her to her tightly, squeezing the air out of her.

'You already are.' Draco heard her whisper. He cleared his throat.

'If you girls are going to get all mushy, then please allow me to get out of bed.' He said rolling his eyes. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a split second then pounced on him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

'That has got to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.' He said when they finally allowed him to breathe. Ginny squeezed his shoulder.

(

'Get,' Ginny said waving him out of the kitchen.

'But, I'm almost done.' he answered attempting to slip past her and back to the counter where he'd been just about to finish putting icing on the cake she'd baked.

'I said out.' Ginny said pushing him gently. To his surprise, he grabbed her forearms and pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug.

'Alright,' She smiled; it was all the assurance he needed that he had done the right thing.

The girls finished dinner while Ron and Harry were made to get off their bums and set the table. Hermione warned the boys to wear something nice when she dispatched them for showers. Ginny went to instruct Draco in the same way, after agreeing with Hermione that he didn't _really_ need the warning because he _always_ looked nice. He lolled in bed, book in hand. Ginny went to lie beside him, her chin resting on his stomach. He buried a hand in her hair.

'I'm supposed to tell you, that the Mistress' orders are to look nice tonight.'

'You can tell the Mistress that I always look bloody fantastic.' He said playfully, closing the book with a chuckle.

'That's what I said,' Ginny said with a yawn. 'What?' she asked, noticing the playfulness gone and catching a weird look in his eyes. He sat up, pulling her with him, his hands stayed on her shoulders.

'Gin?' he whispered softly. She was lost in his eyes.

'Hmm?' she heard herself answer as if from far away. He opened his mouth to say something else, but something in the way she looked right then stopped him.

'Huh'

'You were sneaking spoonfuls of icing.' She said with a mock glare, pulling out a hankie and whipping a speck of chocolate from his lip. She started to get up but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to his lap. Her back pressed against his chest, he pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades.

'Draco…' she whined dramatically. 'I have to go take a shower. _You_ have to go take a shower.'

'So lets take a shower together!' he said brightly, marvelling at how everything seemed so unnaturally _good_ with her.

'Tempting as that sounds, we wouldn't make it past the bathroom door before Ron murdered one of us. And that's if we're lucky enough not to attract Hermione's attention.'

'You're right I suppose.' He said softly. Letting her get up.

'Dinner is in half an hour.' She said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

'What the hell just happened?' he whispered to himself, his hand on his cheek, when she'd closed the door behind her.

(

'That,' Ron said a pleased smile on his face, his eyes closed. 'Was fantastic.'

'I agree.' Harry said sighing, content.

'Are we getting brownie points for praising, or can I wait until after dessert?' Draco cut in.

'You don't need brownie points.' Ginny said squeezing his shoulder as she came to take both his and Harry's plates. Draco was sorely tempted to drag her back, but Harry was seated right next to him and Ron across, and it wouldn't do to infuriate already volatile tempers. Both boys were right; the lasagne the girls had conjured up from fresh ingredients had been amazing. Ginny came back holding a basket, Hermione was right behind her with a plastic gallon containing lemonade.

'Are you staying?' Ginny said softly, bumping her hip against his shoulder to get her attention. Draco noticed that while he'd been staring, the other boys had gathered themselves and were almost out the door. He smiled sheepishly. It was the green and white sundress that she was wearing, he decided, what had him so distracted. He sneaked a glance in the direction of the three who were almost out the door playfully arguing over who should carry the lemonade and the basket.

'Have I told you how beautiful you are?' he said standing up and taking the basket from her hands. 'Because you are.' He was rewarded with a sweet, shy little smile and a blush that made his insides go warm. Ginny slipped her hand to the crook of his elbow.

Normally, he wouldn't call what had happened earlier in his room much of anything, but with Ginny, he'd take whatever he could get. And suddenly, he couldn't help but marvel at how it had awakened him to her every move. Before, they had been friendly affectionate. Now, every touch carried lightning and electricity and… tenderness. He was sure she wasn't doing anything radically different; they had walked this way plenty of mornings before, but now, her every breath drove him crazy. He had been nervous when he'd come down for dinner; he hadn't wanted Ginny to be shy or awkward around him. Instead she had greeted him with a laugh and a smile that made him want to take her back to his room. He had watched carefully as she laughed with and teased Harry too, but her eyes hadn't held the same light. And he was scared, because it thrilled him that it was only his.

(

They made their way down the stairs to the beach in the half-light. Hermione and Ginny had pulled three flashlights out of the basket and they shone like beacons in the growing darkness. The trio had stalked ahead, while Draco had hung back carrying the basket that weighed more by the minute. Ginny had deliberately slowed her pace to keep with him, shining the light so he could see where he stepped.

By the time they reached the beach, Ron and Harry had a small fire going and Hermione had set out three blankets, far away enough from the firelight that they could comfortably see the stars, but close enough to keep warm. They started out talking and laughing. Draco was surprised at how much he enjoyed himself. Hermione pulled out a small but loud wireless from the basket and turned it on. A quick, light song erupted. Ginny asked him if he'd dance with her. Draco had said no. The little vixen had shrugged, grabbed Potter's hands and gone to dance and twirl around the fire with him. Weasley and Granger hadn't been far behind. He swallowed hard, watching what the unbearably bittersweet picture the four of them made.

Ron had gotten dizzy, because he and Hermione had been spinning around at an alarming speed, and had promptly sat on the sand. Hermione was still twirling around him. Harry and Ginny were dancing around the fire, a mad rush of movement and laughter. There was only so much he could watch, so he pushed off from the sand and turned his back to them. He was glad they had all dropped their shoes when they had gotten there. He walked in the soft, wet sand, allowing himself the luxury of thought. He didn't notice Ginny until her fingers slipped into his. He stopped, looking down at her. On her eyes and lips shone that smile that she seemed to save just for him, except that something flashed when she caught sight of his.

'What's wrong?' she asked softly, coaxingly.

'Nothing' he said, and even he had to admit he sounded bitter. Her eyebrows arched.

'You can tell me, Draco.' she said gently tugging at his arm, but it was the sound of his name that undid him. His blood boiled at any thoughts of her and Harry, or anyone else. He _hated_ not knowing where they stood, hated… when he realized he was had gone on a jealous rampage that she couldn't hear he stopped short. Ginny was looking at him calculatingly, her head tilted to the side. 'Well?' she prodded softly.

'Nothing,' he said again, his tone lighter. She _was_ here now, she _had_ gone after him, and that was all that mattered. 'How about that dance?'


	6. Change

Chapter Six: Change

Ginny turned over, attempting to get back to sleep, a smile on her face. She had been up for a while, but she was afraid that if she moved too much, her happy bubble might burst. Last night had been amazing. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time. The only reason they had stopped dancing was because in a dizzy twirl, Draco had "accidentally" shoved her into the water. She had landed on her bum and sat staring as the four of them doubled over in laughter. She had shrugged, gotten up and lightly tapped Ron's shoulder.

Her older brother had been vulnerable in his laughter and hadn't realized until it was too late that he was dangerously close to the water. After Ron had been dunked, Hermione couldn't run away from the siblings fast enough, and Harry had held his hands up in surrender when the three of them, dripping wet, had ganged up on him. By this time Draco had firmly pressed his back against the rock wall and refused to let any of them remotely close to him. But Ginny had smiled innocently at him, and gotten to his side before he could protest. With a strength he didn't know she possessed she had gabbed his arm. Hermione had sneaked up on the other side of him, the other two boys had shrugged, gone over and helped the girls half drag half carry a protesting Draco Malfoy and dropping him in the water.

Cold and shivering, the five of them had huddled close to the fire, wrapped in the blankets they had lain on earlier and talked until the sun came up. Actually _talked_. Civilly. And enjoyed it. The cake and lemonade were devoured. The fact that Ginny had shared a blanket with Draco had not gone unnoticed. She had seen Hermione – who was sharing with Ron – smirk her way more than once. It had been a great night, that hadn't ended until they were completely dried by the early sunrays and made their way back up in daylight – it was ten to six when they had changed into their pyjamas and fallen asleep.

By the time Ginny sat up, yawned and stretched it was well past midday. Hermione was still asleep in the bed besides hers, mumbling something about Ron and shoes, so Ginny tiptoed out of the room without changing and headed for the kitchen, where she heard human activity. As it turned out, all three boys were sitting around the island discussing who would make breakfast. It made sense that they would follow their stomachs.

'Morning' she said still, sleepy.

'I guess this solves our problem.' Ron said smiling at her.

'What problem?' she asked hiding a yawn behind the back of her hand.

'Breakfast' Harry answered.

'We're hungry.' Draco said smartly. 'And _they,_' he said pointing at the other two boys, the most innocent look on his face. 'Said cooking was a woman's job.' Ginny knew he was trying to get her worked up. It was probably a lie, too, but she was happy and it was well worth teasing them. Gathering her sternest look, she put her hands on her hips in a fair imitation of her mother and glared at Harry and Ron.

'I sincerely hope you too don't expect me to make you anything.' Then turning and smiling at Draco sweetly, so that Ron and Harry saw, added 'Draco, darling, is pancakes alright?' he nodded solemnly, like it had been his duty to tell. Ginny and Draco spent the better part of ten minutes teasing them, until the pancakes were actually made, only then Harry and Ron realized that there was more than enough for everyone.

'Bloody traitor,' Harry muttered under his breath, but it didn't sound angry or violent. Ron looked at his best mate and burst out laughing. Harry looked at him startled.

'I would have done the same thing.' Ron said with a shrug, swallowing a mouthful of pancake. Ginny caught Draco's eye and smiled. It still came as a shock to him that they could actually get along.

(

Looking back, he should have known that everything was going too well to be true. One moment she was standing next to his chair, laughing at Ron's antics and eating the last of her pancakes, the next she was leaning against him, a gasp leaving her lips. He had just placed his hand on the back of her neck, his fingers brushing the chain of the locket she couldn't get off, to tug her back down on the seat beside him, when he felt her stiffen.

'What's wrong?' he asked, immediately on his feet, steadying her. Ginny sagged precariously; Draco took a firmer hold of her arms. She tilted her head, hiding her face against his shoulder. He felt the tears before he saw them; the shoulder of his blue tee was soaked through. He felt her convulse with a sob and held on tighter, knowing what was coming. Ron and Harry had been staring open-mouthed, but by then realized that they should probably step up. They didn't know what to do, and a look from Draco told them there wasn't much they could do. The sobs racked her body violently; Draco tensed up when he felt her frustration begin to grow. 'Gin, you have to ride it out.' He said softly, breaking the silence that had enveloped the four of them. 'Don't try to fight it, just let it out.'

'What are you…?'

'Why would…' Both Harry and Ron started at the same time, but Ginny didn't allow them to finish. Still shaking with sobs she pulled away from Draco so suddenly, and so violently, he couldn't hold her back. The plate of the pancakes they had saved for Hermione was the first to go, shortly followed by a teacup and a spoon. Harry's reflexes kicked in before she could reach for a sharp knife. Ginny screamed something incomprehensible and kicking and screaming threw and swatted at everything and anything she could get her hands on. Draco made towards her, but Ron got to her first. He locked his arms around her and held on tight.

Ginny was putting all her strength into fighting him, scratching his face and arms, kicking and hurting him. She event went so far as to bite him. Harry and Draco had been about to jump in, but that was too far for Ron. With a renewed strength he shifted his sister in his grip swung her over his shoulder and marched her into the living room, Draco and Harry hot on his heels. There he deposited her, none too gently, in the big leather couch and pinned her down. The petite girl fought viciously, and both Draco and Harry winced when a well-aimed kick with her knee landed dangerously high on Ron's thigh. Her older brother didn't miss a beat. Ron dropped beside her and pulled her to his lap, his arms held fast against her, successfully immobilizing her. When Ginny realized she couldn't move, she settled for screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs.

'Listen to me,' Ron started to shake her a little more roughly than Draco liked.

'Is she…' Harry started, but was too stunned to finish.

'She's yelling in _Spanish_.' Draco heard Hermione behind him faintly. The ruckus must have woken her.

'…stop, Gin. You're scaring us. _Please…_' Ron was saying. At the mention of her name Ginny went absolutely still. Ron, lured into a false sense of security, loosened his hold on his sister. Ginny whirled around suddenly and fell into his arms sobbing.

'No Miguel… Por favor, no mi Miguel…' she whispered. It was over twenty minutes before she calmed down enough that they could actually guide her back to bed.

Draco sat at the foot of the bed, his back against the wall, her feet draped over his knees, while she slept the better part of the day away. They had grouped in the girls' room after they had put Ginny in bed and she had stopped trembling and whispering that God-forsaken name over and over again, and told Hermione everything that had happened. Actually, Draco had done most of the whispering, telling them about the statue and the locket that not even magic could get it. Ron and Harry had wanted to _do_ something, so Hermione had gathered them up. She had promptly told them that she was going to check out this statue and then she was going to the local library and to ask around to see what she could learn. Both boys had been expertly manipulated into going with her. When Ginny started to stir, Draco was nodding off. She tried getting up without disturbing him, but his head slipped off his shoulder and he woke with a start.

'Sorry,' she whispered in the semi-darkness. 'I was trying not to wake you.'

'It's alright,' he said, suddenly very awake. 'How are you feeling?'

'Battered and bruised, but alright otherwise.' She said stifling a yawn. 'Where are the others? What happened? Did they…?'

'They were there.' Draco said confirming her fears. She nodded her head.

'Has Hermione figure out what is wrong with me yet, then?' she asked making to get up. Draco gently pulled her back to bed.

'You need to rest, Gin.' He said softly. She didn't protest, but he knew she was itching to.

'Where have the others gone off to?'

'We're talking about Granger here, where do you think she is?'

'The library.' Ginny said rolling her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes. 'I just wish they didn't have to see me like that. I wish none of you did.' Draco mulled this over for a minute before replying.

'We're your friends, G. If it's not us, then who?' He said squeezing her hand. He knew from her expression that he had said the right thing, but before she had time to reply the front door banged open and a nasty string of curses could be heard from Ron cutting the conversation short.

'Six bloody _hours_' he bellowed at the top of his lungs. Hermione and Harry effectively shushed him as they made their way upstairs. The girls' door was ajar; the trio hovered at the doorway uncertainly until Ginny waved them in.

'We have some fresh baked bread, you hungry, Gin?' Harry said sweetly. Ginny smiled his way, making Draco's skin crawl.

'Famished actually.'

(

'So,' Ginny said finally giving up on what was left of her sandwich and turning to back to the Trio. 'Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to hex it out of you?' They exchanged anxious glances; like they had been doing all the time they had watched her eat. Draco squeezed her hand under the table, lending her his support.

'Well,' Hermione said cautiously recounting their day. 'We went to the statue and sat there for a while. I even went to touch the statue' at this she glared at Ron and Harry, like they had had a big argument over this. 'But nothing happened, so we went around town and asked about that woman, Carolina Gutierrez and about the legend, but no one knew anything beyond what Draco had already told us and the woman was nowhere to be found. It seems _no one_ knows who she is.' Ginny was irked. Hermione was stalling and they all knew it.

'Go on.' She managed to say without sounding too violent.

'We went to the library next, but it's a muggle library, so naturally there's nothing about witches or wizards. But we did come across and account of the story of the girl and her sailor, the wording is very impressive, and…'

'Hermione,' Ginny cut her off in a deadly calm tone. 'What are you getting at? What is wrong with me?'

'Bare with me.' The other girl said defensively.

'I. Want. To. Know. Now.' Swallowing hard, the other girl nodded.

'I can't be sure,' Ginny's sharp intake of breath urged her to keep going quickly. 'I think that the locket and the waves of emotion that Draco described suggest that you're sharing your body with a sprit, but I don't even know if or how that is possible, I ordered some books via owl before we got here, I wont know until I have them.' Ginny shook her head.

'Why would you think that?'

'The story says Ana died over three hundred years ago. We didn't find records of her death; but we're going down to the cemetery tomorrow to see if we can find her grave.'

'Why?' Ginny snapped, closing her eyes to tame the wild furry in her. She was dangerously close to yelling at the other girl, but refrained from doing so, knowing she really wanted to help.

'It's just an impression I have, I think it has something to do with the locket but I cant say anything for sure. And I have been proven wrong you know…'

'Alright.' Ginny said dropping back to her pillows with a frustrated sigh. 'I get it, you think I'm possessed.'

'Gin, I didn't say that…' Ginny opened her eyes and glared at her with vehemence.

'You didn't have to.'

(

'What are you _doing_?' she said standing on his doorway. Draco turned his head to look at her then turned back to his packing.

'I'm going back to headquarters.' He said dismissively.

'I can see that.' she said, and he could hear disappointment and anger in her tone. 'Why?' she said, he almost didn't hear her.

'We need resources, someone needs to do _something_ about that godforsaken locket, so I'm going to find out what…'

'So you're running away.' She said nodding to herself, like she'd known all along. She turned away and started to head down the stairs. Draco froze, a thousand things running through his mind. The most prominent one was that he couldn't leave her like this. He blew out a sigh and stood, hearing the front door slam shut.

'Ginny!' he yelled, breezing out the door after her. Ginny was standing by the stonewall, shoulders tense, looking out towards the ocean. 'Don't be mad,' he said hesitantly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't reply, didn't move. 'Gin, I just need to figure some things out, Granger thinks that a couple of books might help, but there's people I need to talk to too -'

'Why are you here then? Go talk to your people and do whatever it is that you do that you cant tell me. Go and stay away and leave me be. Then maybe I'll be able to _breath _properly again.' She said burring her hands in her hair and pulling not to gently. He tugged her hands away from her hair, spinning her around to face him. Her eyes blazed with something that had nothing to do with her anger.

'Say it again,' he whispered, his hands trailing down her cheeks, skipping over her neck and stopping at her shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers, and closing his eyes. He held her there, tense and wound up as she was. When he'd managed to get his heartbeat to something resembling normal, he opened his eyes and pulled back, but didn't quite let go of her. 'Tell me to go and never come back and I will. You'll never see me again. But Ginny, say it looking at me in the eyes, because otherwise I wont believe you. Ask me to stay, say that you – say something else and there's nothing that will ever make me move.'

'Go. Leave and don't ever look back,' she said coldly but the anguish behind her eyes spoke volumes more, and Draco smiled softly.

'You're a terrible liar, Ginny Weasley.' He said pulling her towards him. Tentatively, she slipped her arms around his middle and leaned into him. Draco tucked her head under his chin and pulled her as close and as tight as he possibly could without choking her.

'I still don't understand why you wanted to leave,' she said softly.

'I'm – I was afraid that if I stayed, you wouldn't make it through this.' She looked up to me meet his eyes.

'If you walk away from me now, I _know_ I wont.'


	7. Walking on eggshells

A/N. This one goes out to Ginevra-Malfoy17, my first official fan! And to Jules, who encouraged (more like bullied) me into publishing, because that's what friends do.

So I'm afraid my dear readers that I've crossed over to the dark side. Yep, I'm officially one of them authors who ask fro reviews. So go on then, you've all seen the nice little button. You know what to do with it.

Anyway, I've also turned into a whimsical author who does as she pleases with her story. That said, I changed the last part of the last chapter because, well… if I told you now there'd be no story would there? This is how it stands now, Happy Reading.

'_You're a terrible liar, Ginny Weasley.' He said pulling her towards him. Tentatively, she slipped her arms around his middle and leaned into him. Draco tucked her head under his chin and pulled her as close and as tight as he possibly could without choking her._

'_I still don't understand why you wanted to leave,' she said softly._

'_I'm – I was afraid that if I stayed, you wouldn't make it through this.' She looked up to me meet his eyes._

'_If you walk away from me now, I know I wont.'_

Chapter Seven - Walking on eggshells.

He approached slowly, like he was afraid that anything he did might set her off again. Between that and the fact that the trio – much to both Draco's and Ginny's protests – had vetoed her rights to leaving the house, Ginny was ready to jump out the window.

'I might be harbouring the three hundred year old spirit of a girl who does nothing but cry, but I won't bite, Harry' She said, clearly frustrated, watching as Harry hesitated by the doorway. Draco cringed at her choice of words, remembering the episode with Ron, and looked up from the newspaper.

'Hermione thought you might like this,' Harry said swallowing hard and handing her a book. _So much for Gryffindor bravery_, Draco thought, watching Harry keep his distance and wondering if they'd drawn sticks to see who'd come up.

'Thanks' Ginny said taking the book, but Draco saw her shoulders were tense. She was trying hard not to snap at him for siding with her brother and Hermione.

'No problem,' with that he left. Ginny stood up and started pacing. After ten minutes of that, when Draco had been about to yell at her to stop, she did. Abruptly.

'Hermione's trying to apologize for keeping me coped up in here. They're also speculating on why I hadn't told them before. It's what they always do' She said flopping back onto bed. Draco moved to allow her more room. There was a minute of silence after that. Draco sensed that something was on her mind, so he waited her out. 'Did you notice how they avoided mentioning that they thought I was possessed?'

'I noticed.'

'I think they're afraid of a second Chamber.' She said with a sigh, covering her face with a pillow. 'I don't blame them. It does drive me crazy that they wont _talk_ to me about it. I'll bet you anything that if you go downstairs you'd catch them guilt-talking about it. I bet they think it's their fault. Why do they think I'm to young to understand?' she added, her voice muffled. 'How do I tell them, Draco? How do I make them understand that neither the Chamber nor this is their fault? That there's nothing they can do to change it, that I… They'll never leave me be now.' It was Draco's turn to sigh. He closed the newspaper, dropped it by the foot of the bed and turned to her. He lay on his stomach, resting his hands flat on her hip and his chin on top of them. Then he pushed the pillow off her face.

'What do you want me to say?' he asked, slightly dejected. Ginny buried her hand in his hair absentmindedly, much like he had done days before.

'The truth.' She said looking down at him. He knew that tone; it was soft but commanding and implied that if he dared lie to her, there would be hell to pay. 'Do you think I'm possessed?' he looked directly at her eyes when he answered.

'I don't.' Ginny was about to sit up and protest but Draco shushed her. 'I have a theory that I don't want to share with three of them, because they'd try to keep me aw-' Ginny did sit up at that, dragging him with her.

'Tell me,' she coaxed. They sat shoulder to shoulder, their backs to the wall.

'You have to promise not to freak out.' He said seriously.

'Do I ever?' the look he sent her way, told her that after this, she just might. 'Draco,' she said taking his hand. 'I promise.' He swallowed hard. 'Come off it, I can't stand the thought of you treating me like them too!' that pushed him into talking.

'I… I think that the locket is possessed, not you. I also think that whatever it is that is happening to you, I… I'm…' she squeezed his hand. He took another deep breath. 'I think I'm the catalyst.' He said finally, bowing his head. She sat in silence, still holding his hand, trying to grasp what he was saying. Now that she thought back on everything that had happened… The first time, by the statue, she _had_ been in some sort of trance when she'd crossed the wall, but she hadn't _really_ felt anything until Draco had examined the locket, after that, it had gone downhill because she had tried to push it down. Then today, Draco had been trying to get her to sit down, his hand on her neck.

'But...why you? Hermione and the boys took a look at it earlier and nothing _happened_.' She said shaking her head, trying to clear it. He looked up, the fear and helplessness in his grey eyes scaring her more than anything else.

'I don't know,' he said softly. 'I honestly don't know.'

(

'Good God, STOP RON!' she yelled getting up from the bed. Draco had gone to take a shower, leaving her with Ron and Harry. 'STOP FUSSING, STOP WORRYING, JUST STOP. YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE' When Hermione and Draco rushed into the room to see what was wrong, they found Ron cowered in a corner, Harry sitting by the foot of the bed looking stunned, and Ginny by the window, fuming. She turned to Hermione and Draco - if looks could kill, the Gryffindor Princess would be guilty of murder. 'I _need_ to get out of here.' She said her voice icy. Three days they had kept her locked up, and already she was on edge. 'I'm getting out of here, because it's a beautiful day outside and I am sick and tired of this room.' Then she brushed past a startled Hermione, grabbed Draco by the elbow and dragged him out of the house, still in her knee length white nightgown.

They had tea in one of the cafes on the town square, Ginny's mood lightening as soon as they left the house. Hermione, Ron and Harry caught up with them when they got up to take a walk. There was a market set up along the wall, with people busting from stall to stall down the street by the sea. When Draco noticed that she was moving in the direction of Ana, he took her arm.

'Gin, maybe going this way isn't such a…' but she glared at him, and he shut up, still moving amongst the people. They stood by the statue for twenty minutes in solemn silence. Ginny was glaring at the stone girl fiercely. Suddenly her shoulder slumped. Draco saw the tears trickle down her cheeks, but didn't dare touch her. Apparently, Hermione –and surprisingly Ron – had reached the same conclusion, because they held Harry back. Ginny turned to him, crestfallen. He opened his arms, careful to stay away from the locket. These tears weren't the same. He could still sense the weight of the sorrow that surrounded her, but these tears were finally hers.

'Why me?' she whispered in the most sorrowful voice that he'd ever heard.

'I don't know,' he said pulling her closer. 'But I'm here, I'm always here.' She nodded softly, taking the hankie he pressed to her hand and offering a watery smile. Ron gently pulled her from Draco's embrace and they started making their way back. Hermione was pointing out a bracelet that she thought Ginny would love in one of the stalls when Draco noticed the sympathetic glances that people were giving the red-haired girl. Ron turned around startled.

'Where is she?' he asked suddenly. Her brother started calling out to her urgently.

'I swear, she was standing right beside me a second ago.' Ron said panicked. Hermione joined in the search, pushing past people. Harry quickly told them he was running back to the statue to see if she'd gone back. Draco took several breaths to steady his wildly beating heart. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he looked out to sea. It took his brain several seconds to understand what he was seeing, and when he did it was like time slowed down.

Ginny was standing at the edge of the thousand hundred feet drop, looking out at the sea passively. She seemed to be singing something, but Draco couldn't hear over the roar of the sea and his own blood pounding on his ears. And the sea… out of the sea, a column of water was rising. On top of it, a barely distinct human form could vaguely be seen. The sunny day suddenly chilled, and there was mist everywhere. Draco yelled out her name, called to her to move back, but she didn't seem to hear him. _No one_ seemed to hear him. He never remembered how he got on the other side of the wall, or how he reached her. The figure of the man extended his hand to her, and right when she was about to take it and step of the cliff to certain death, he got to her side. He never knew what happened then, all he remembered was fighting to keep her away, and water… water and the feeling of drowning. Everything went black after that.

(

'Would you cut it out already?' he said rolling away from the sound of their whispers. He had a massive headache, and he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Truthfully, all he wanted right now was to go back to sleep. His mattress shifted, a new weigh settling beside him. Ginny snaked her arms around him. 'What happened?' he asked, glad that the room was as dark as the inside of his eyelids.

'I'm not sure,' she said softly, her breath tickling his neck. 'I remember as much as you, if not less.'

After handing him some aspirin, Hermione and the boys settled around them to piece everything together. Draco was still surprised at how scraped and bruised he and Ginny were, especially because he couldn't remember anything after reaching her side. Apparently that _thing_ that had risen out of the water had attempted to fling him back, but he'd had a good grip on Ginny, so both of them had hit the stonewall. Nothing Hermione's concoction couldn't take care of in a few hours, but painful none the less.

'I'm owling Mom.' Ron said finally, getting up.

'No!' Ginny said fearfully. 'Please Ron, don't. She'll make us go back, she'll lock me up. I can't handle that, please…' her tears threatened to spill again.

'Gin,' Ron said, surprising everyone by how sensible he sounded. He kneeled on the floor, so he was eye level with Ginny. 'I have to. You nearly jumped off a cliff, you've got this locket that wont come off no matter what we do, and then there's…' he swallowed hard. 'Then, there's Draco. I don't mean to put this on his shoulders, but you have to admit that there's something about the two of you that has all of this… I don't know. But, Gin, we need help. I don't know what to do anymore. I lost you today,' he said looking down. 'It keeps happening, and I'm afraid that eventually I won't get you back.' Draco had taken a hold of her arm to keep her by his side, but at this point her let her jump into Ron's arms. 'I'm not strong enough…' he whispered into her hair.

'Ron, it's not your-'

'But it is.' He said with a sigh.

'Please. Don't owl mom, _please._ She'll get worked up, you know how she is._' _She begged grabbing her brother's hands. 'I'll be careful, I'll stay inside, I'll do anything, but please, _please_ I don't want to go back home, not after everything. I don't want to be there. _Please…_' she crumbled, Ron holding her tightly. Draco, Harry and Hermione decided that it was as good a time as any to bow out. Ron joined them in the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

'We'll owl Bill instead.' He said with a sigh. 'She has a point; there's no use in getting mom worked up. Bill… Bill always knows what to do…' Hermione went to him and gave him a hug. Harry lent his support by patting Ron's shoulder. Draco turned to go back upstairs, then turned back at the doorway.

"Ron, I-" The Weasley boy just nodded and said,

"I know."


	8. Downfall

(

Well my dears, this has GOT to be the hardest chapter I've ever written (hence how long it took me) – besides the fact that I'm changing computers at the moment, it just didn't want to be written, but I've tugged and pulled and fought with it to bring it to you so go to that little button at the bottom of the page when you're done reading and pweeeeeeese review :D. Maybe if you're good little reviewers I'll be inspired and write the next chappie today.

Chapter Eight – Downfall

The weeks that they had spent together had been beyond amazing. Draco was sure that at least for him, it was probably the happiest time he had spent in a long time. Until the forsaken locket. Bill was due to arrive in two days time and none of them had left the house since sending the letter. They were all feeling cramped and uncomfortable and more than a little snappy. Ginny was by far the rest, refusing to leave her bed altogether since the day she'd seen him pack.

"She still won't get up." Draco told them with a sigh. "I managed to get her to eat some of toast thought." He had never seen Ron, Hermione and Harry look so upset but there was something else as well. Since the day the letter from Bill had arrived, there was something they weren't telling him.

They sat around the kitchen island, staring at nothing dejectedly. Rom was the glummest, his breakfast sat untouched before him. It had taken the better part of the week to get news to and from Bill and the conviction that his older brother might know what to do was what held the youngest Weasley boy together – that and Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Ron had taken care when writing the letter, making it sound as if Ginny missed her older brother making Draco assume that Bill thought nothing serious was going on. And although he hated to admit it, he was terrified watching the usually feisty redhead waste away in her room. He usually found her by the window, looking at the outside world dolefully. He tried with everything he had to make her laugh, to make her smile – but nothing worked. So he settled for keeping her company, offering whatever comfort he could.

The seventh day after the letter from Bill dawned dark and thunderous. Draco was counting, just to more days to go. Ginny was sitting in bed when he came in with her breakfast. The tray remained untouched however, as her eyes met his. He put the tray on Hermione's bed and slid into bed to hold her. After what seemed like ages the door opened, and he sat up.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice said tentatively. It was noon but it might as well have been midnight. The light from the hallway cast the room into dancing shadows. "Can we talk?"

"I'll be right back." He said to Ginny, who barely acknowledged this, and kissed her forehead. At that she closed her eyes with a sigh. He made his way down the stairs and found the three looking haggard.

"Harry's been called back." Ron said looking away from him. Draco silently waited for them to keep talking, knowing that this was what they had been keeping.

"I told them not to be stupid and to stay with her, but they wont listen." Harry added, like it had been a bitter argument for some time now. Hermione and Ron's shower of protests was drowned out by Draco's silent answer.

"You should go with him," They were silent then, looking at him calculatingly.

"But… but… she's my sister." Ron said standing up, like that was all that it came down to.

"There's nothing you can do, Ron." Draco said, trying to sound sensible, to bite down the anger that rattled his chest and made him want to beat some sense into the other boy. She might well be his sister, but, in Draco's book, Ron Weasley had lost most of the rights he had over her the moment he'd first taken her for granted. "Besides, Bill will be here in a few days and it's not like anything is happening." He couldn't help the bite that crept up on his tone as he finished, "Besides, the Order needs you and it's not like Ginny will miss you." Ron looked like he had been slapped, Hermione's mouth hung open and Harry winced. They had the decency to look ashamed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

If he was brutally honest with himself, he'd watched Ginny Weasley from the moment she'd set foot at Hogwarts. He knew everything that had happened during her first year, and a small swell of pride for the rebellious girl stirred at the pit of his stomach every time he saw her making a life for herself after her second year. He had watched her sit as far away from her brother and his friends as possible, usually surrounded by people. She was hardly ever alone, always happy and bubbly. The rumours that she fancied Harry Potter were just rumours. Not once did he see her look at him with anything but sisterly affection.

"We'll leave after lunch," Hermione said into the silence.

"We can't leave Ginny," Harry said, looking at his two best friends. "Not like this." Hermione said something about people's lives depending on them and she and Harry started arguing, but Draco's eyes locked on Ron, willing him to understand that weather they stayed or not made no difference.

"We're going." Ron said, effectively shutting up the other two. Draco nodded. "Ginny is in no immediate danger and Bill will be here the day after tomorrow. We go." And that was that.

The weather did not improve that afternoon. Draco quietly opened the doors to both his and Ginny's rooms so he could see her sleeping form from his bed, and, turning the lights on in his room, curled up in bed with a book. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he had been turning pages for a long time, and a good three quarters of his reading was done. When he finally looked up it was to find her at his door. It was the first time in a week that she was out of bed. She wouldn't look at him and her shy demeanour frightened him. It was thundering outside.

'Gin?' he said softly, sitting up and dropping the book behind him. With a flash of thunder the power went out and everything went dark. Thunder crashed overhead. He saw her outline briefly illuminated by lightning, then darkness swallowed them again. He didn't hear her move, so he was surprised when her small figure settled on his lap. She reached out tentatively, her hand finding his cheek. She was kissing him before he had time for any form of coherent thought.

The realization that he'd wanted her for a while hit him with the force of a charging centaur, knocking the breath and sense out of him. His own body betrayed him, answering to hers of its own accord. . He fell back onto the pile of pillows, dragging her with him. Her kisses were warm and demanding, and so very addictive. He wasn't sure he needed to breathe, as long as her lips were on his. After a while, her fingers slipped beneath his tee, he shifted his weight so she could pull it over his head and arms. She pushed him back with her own weight. There was something digging onto his back. Then something hard and cold pressed against his chest, shaking him awake. Realization struck like lightning.

Ginny Weasley would never do this. As much as he'd want her too, it would take months, maybe years, of coaxing for her to start something like this. It just wasn't in her and he was sure that she had never gone beyond steamy kisses. He pulled back abruptly, his hands dropping to his sides. The girl on his lap sighed, clearly annoyed, and started trailing kisses down his neck. His breath hitched when she reached a particularly sensitive spot. He could feel her smile against his skin.

'Gin, stop.' He pleaded softly. It was like she'd gone deaf. 'Ginny,' he said a bit more firmly, his hands flying to her shoulders. She tensed. He stroked her arms, resting his forehead against her shoulder. 'You're taking us places we're not ready to go.' Then, as an after thought, 'You need to let her go, Ana.' He looked up, catching a glimpse of her face with a flash of lightning. She looked angrier than he had ever seen her. Her fist came down hard on his shoulder, and she roughly pushed away from him. Draco gripped her shoulders, rolling them around so he was straddling her. If he'd thought the attacks were bad before, they were nothing compared to now. Not only was she violently trashing and attempting to hurt him, but she was also yelling. It took her a good fifteen minutes of wordplay and struggle to strike home.

'…Goddamned Death Eater, get _off_ me!' with that they both went still. Draco was straddling her, holding her hands above her head. With a surprising show of strength, she twisted, making him tumble off the bed, but he held on, dragging her with him. She pried herself free of him and lounged for the door, but he was faster. She jumped back to the foot of the bed. They stood like that for a few seconds, panting and staring at each other.

'Why did you say that?' he asked, trying not to sound hurt, but failing miserably. She glared at him.

'Because it's the truth.' He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the door, convinced now that indeed, this was not his Ginny.

'You have to let her go, Ana.' He said again. 'I need her. She's the only thing keeping me sane.'

'No!' she replied, throwing herself at him, her closed fists slamming against his chest. Sure that it was going to bruise, he threw his arms around her and pulled her to him, making her stop.

'I need her back.' He said, all too aware that the emotion dripping from his words was more real than anything he'd ever said.

'You can't have her,' she said her head bent, suddenly exhausted. 'It's your own fault, you know. You love her and that condemned her.' He released her, pulling the chair from the desk and forcing her to sit down.

'Tell me everything. Spare no details. I will do anything to get Ginny back. _Anything_.' And with that their fates were sealed, and he surrendered everything that he was, everything that he had in her, to whatever end the girl before him professed. To his surprise, she tilted her head and closed her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. He could almost believe that she was Ginny again, and that in a moment she'd tell him one of the stories she loved so. Draco had known, ever since that night long ago that he was loosing himself to her - and that he would do anything to keep her by his side.

'He loved me from the start.'

--

PS. Just so you know, there is a prequel to all of this forming in my evil little head (there has been for a while). I'll go work on that, shall I and you guys can review and tell me how you think they became friends, kay?


End file.
